The Letter
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: Edward recieved a letter from Bella that makes him return to Forks. Bella is in danger and needs him to save her...but no one knows what that danger is or why Bella is in danger. Set in New Moon. Warning: Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

_**Disclaimer: the characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

_Edward_

I stared at the note. Written in her clumsy scrawl, the ink smudged by tears, there was no doubt in my mind that it from my sweet angel. The words on the page broke my already shattered heart into thousands of splinters. I looked up to see my family gazing at me with looks of both pity and fierce determination. I glanced back at the letter and ripped off the last sentence. The rest of the letter landed in the drain, the water destroying it and the words of my angel.

* * *

We were running to Forks, running to find her, only stopping to hunt. We had been in Minnesota when Tanya had arrived, giving us Bella's note herself. She had left after, not wanting to be away from her coven in Denali for too long. I didn't like Tanya, but I was eternally grateful to her for sending it. She gave me the excuse to come back and find Bella again, make the lie I had uttered right again. I had wanted her to live a normal, _human_ life, but now I couldn't stay away. It had only been a matter of time before I returned anyway, and this made me run all the faster.

I listened to my family's thoughts as we ran through the Bitterroot Mountains of Montana, just a state away from her. Rosalie was thinking of her own past, and although she disliked Bella, she was fervently praying that nothing like that had happened, that Bella was fine. Listening to her thinking about that possibility had anger raging through me, so strong it was all consuming until I felt a wave of calm brush over me courtesy of Jasper.

He was thinking of her Birthday, the day I had made the decision for us to leave, and he was overcome with guilt. I looked over at him and shook my head, telling him it wasn't his fault. It had been mine. All of this was my fault, and I couldn't see how I would ever be forgiven. I listened to Alice as she looked for possible futures concerning Bella. She couldn't see anything, and that scared her. Her thoughts were frantic, and I tuned them out as soon as I could. I didn't want to hear her think it. I couldn't hear her think that thought. If I did I would break. Emmett was thinking of Bella too, the girl he considered his little sister, even though he had only known her for a few months. His thoughts were going over the various methods to hurt anyone who had harmed Bella, going into graphic detail of every one. Esme and Carlisle, the parental figures of our family, were thinking about her also. They considered her a daughter, a part of the family, one of us. I knew that and I took us all away from her, making my family depressed and leaving Bella broken.

I ran faster, my family with me. We had crossed the border into Washington State. A few hours, that's all it would take to reach Forks.

There we will find her.

* * *

**Yay! New story! Ok, so the first three chapters of this may also become my english coursework, but I wanted to post it on here so here it is. Have fun. Please tell me what you think, even if you think its a load of rubbish.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella – a week before Edward received the letter_

It had been several months since he had left. The gaping wound he had inflicted was still raw, and I couldn't even bring myself to think of him, or even his name. Jacob had helped me a little, becoming my personal sun, making me feel partly human again. But I wasn't whole. I never would be without him. I wouldn't see him again, I was certain of that. When he made a promise he kept it, and he had promised I would never see him again.

I left school, ignoring the glances Mike kept sending my way. I climbed into my truck, the engine roaring to life and made my way home. I was going to go over to La Push again today, Jacob and the others were waiting for me. Even Paul, who had hated me, was starting to warm up to me, even having conversations with me, instead of fuming silently whenever I was near.

I pulled up outside the house, shuffling across the ground, careful not to trip. I opened the door and made my way into the kitchen, not thinking about the unlocked door. This was Forks. _Everyone_ left their doors unlocked.

It wasn't until I was in the kitchen until my senses registered another presence. I turned slowly, praying that there was no one there, and yet hoping that it would be him. It wasn't. It was someone I knew, but it wasn't the one person I wanted to see.

"What is it?" I asked, turning away again, getting ready to prepare Charlie's dinner.

Their hand grabbed mine and turned me to face them. It was a violent action, and I realised far too late the kind of danger I was in. I was but a human, and they were many times stronger than me. There was nothing I could do as they led me out of the kitchen and into the hall, leading me towards the door. I knew I should have felt afraid, but all I could feel was relief. A certainty that I wasn't going to live on the Earth much longer.

_Charlie._ Part of my mind hissed, _what about your promise?_ I nodded my head mentally; I needed to make sure Charlie knew I was alright.

"What about Charlie?" I whispered softly to my Captor. I was quiet, but I knew they could hear me.

"Write a note," They replied gruffly before releasing my arm so I could write. I wrote a note to Charlie swiftly, telling him not to worry, that I was fine, staying with some friends. Then I wrote another letter. I was going to die, maybe not now but soon, so it didn't matter if I allowed myself to think of him.

_Edward,_

_Please don't feel guilty about this. I know who they are, and I know I don't have long to live._

The tears started to flow. The person next to me ignored them, unmoved by my emotions.

_I kept my promise. I've made sure Charlie won't worry, but I have something I want to say to you._

My throat constricted and I felt a sob choking its way out, tears staining the paper.

_I love you. I always have loved you and I always will, no matter how you feel._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Bella_

I reread the last part, the words replaying in my head. It was like a dam had been opened and Edward's name echoed through my mind. Memories of him, memories that I had locked away so tightly, came in a torrent. My chest ached where my heart had been.

An envelope lay on the table and I grabbed it, sealing the letter inside. I addressed it quickly as my impatient Captor started to shift from side to side. I wrote the address for the Denali National Park, and prayed that the coven I never met would receive it and pass it on to Edward. The person grabbed the letter from me as we walked out of the house.

"Please let me post it," I begged in a whisper. I knew it didn't matter to Edward, I thought his name freely now I knew my death was near, but I wanted him to know. My Captor looked at my fleetingly before pushing me into my truck. They didn't reply.

They locked me into the passenger seat and went around to the driver's side. I could have run then, but I knew that they were quick and would catch me in no time. I also knew I would probably fall. So I stayed still and waited for them to start the engine and take me away. We stopped once. My Captor allowed me to post the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward_

We had arrived in Forks. The first thing we did was search the hospitals. The staff where Carlisle had worked welcomed us and eagerly gave us the information we wanted.

She wasn't there.

We went to the house of the Police Chief, hoping to catch the scent of whoever took her. We couldn't find anything. Her assailant had worn such strong cologne that it masked their individual scent. Bella's scent was different though. I had forgotten its potency and beauty. It was everywhere in this house, and I felt myself drowning in it and memories of holding her as she slept, the scent of freesias making me feel at peace.

I was desperate to find her now. Jasper could no longer calm me and I found myself pacing in tight circles, searching the minds of the humans in the town, trying to find someone, _anyone_, who might know where she was.

_I'll have to take her some food later. _My head jerked up. Accompanied by that thought had been images of Bella. My Bella. Tied with a long rope to a post, enough slack so she could walk around. Her cheeks looked pale and sunken, her eyes filled with pain. She was thin, painfully thin in fact. Rage and fear burned through me. Was she hurt? Where was she? Who had her? I forced myself to calm down before I hurt Jasper anymore, his thoughts were practically begging for me to calm down.

I listened again, hoping for another glimpse into their thoughts. There was no gender to them, no personality, just business. It made it impossible to tell who they were. _Driving up to Seattle every day is such a chore. I should probably end this soon._ I growled at their thoughts as the person moved out of my hearing distance. They hadn't been thinking anything good, and what I had heard filled me with absolute dread.

I called to my family, telling them what I had heard. We were all in agreement. We would get Bella _now_. For the sake of maintaining our secret we had to drive. Usually we drove quickly, something Bella had always complained about, reminding me about traffic laws every time I went over 90, but this was different. Even Carlisle who drove the slowest of us all was going at a maniacal speed. I wondered at the way Bella was so right in our family, the way she fit in so naturally, and the way everyone had accepted her.

I thought about her as we drove. I thought about her hair in the sunlight. Her deep brown eyes seeing through my pretences clearly. The way she would blush when I touched her cheek. Hearing her say _I love you_ in her sleep. Watching her peaceful face in the long hours of the night, her warmth almost making my cold skin a normal temperature. I missed hearing her laugh at Emmett's silly jokes, and listening to her vehement complaints about shopping with Alice. I wanted to hold her again, feel her lips under mine again.

I wanted her to love me again.

We reached Seattle in record time thanks to the ridiculous speed at which we had travelled. It wasn't as fast as running, but we had to stay hidden amongst the humans. We stood on the sidewalk, straining for Bella's scent. It was faint but Rosalie found it. She led us through a maze of buildings and alleyways, until we could all smell Bella clearly. Her scent filled me with longing, and I jogged hurriedly to where her scent was strongest.

_Thump-thump-thump._

I could hear her heart beat ever so faintly. I had to be close. Bella's floral fragrance was coming from the building in front of me.

_Thump-thump-thump._

Her heart beat regularly, as if she felt no pain or fear. I fought to remain at a human pace, my Emmett, Jasper, and Alice following me. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie had stayed behind, stalling anyone who tried to enter the building. We were going to find Bella. We _needed_ her. She had made everyone so happy, and leaving her had brought us all misery. I treaded slowly up the stairs, making as little noise as possible.

_Thump-thump-thump._

I followed the heavenly sound into nearly empty room. There was a bed in one corner, a door leading to what I assumed to be a bathroom opposite it. The floorboards were grimy and the faded wallpaper was yellowing. In the middle of the room was a post, fastened with nails on the floor and on the ceiling. Whoever had taken Bella had planned for it. Leaning on the post, her knees drawn up to her chest, one wrist fastened with a long rope, was my angel.

Her clear brown eyes stared at me, shock and relief marred by pain. I knelt down in front of her, untying the rope with slowly, taking care not to touch where it rubbed her skin raw. Her eyes never wavered as they watched me through her long hair. She looked so fragile, like she would fall over with the slightest brush of wind.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

Her heart sped up, just like it had done before I had left. Bella didn't say a word. I drew her to her feet slowly, making sure she was unhurt. She didn't fight me, didn't try to pull away. Jasper, Alice and Emmett said nothing, only watched as we stood. Their thoughts were a careful blank, not letting me hear them. I wasn't interested though. I only had eyes for Bella.

"Edward?" she breathed. I nodded and she held my hand tight as we led her away from that room, and back to her family.

_Bella_

I stood in the shower at the Cullens', trying to sort my memories into some sort of tangible order. I remembered going home, and I remembered seeing Edward in that room. But how had I got there? Why were there bruises on my body? Why had I been tied up? Why had Edward been there?

I should have known. I knew I should know, but my mind was blank. I didn't know what had happened. I thought it was something bad, Edward's eyes had been full of worry and fear, but what was it? I didn't know.

And that terrified me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does_**

**I said at the beginning of this that this was my English Coursework, well it isn't now! Because I might be accused of plagerism and that would be bad. So I wrote a different story for it. Ok, to those lovely people who reviewed:**

**Dazzled4Life: your story is awesome and I can't wait to read more**

**Marinesdaughter101: Here is some more**

**iamwriter: I swear all will be revealed. Soon. I hope.**

**ErinCullen: here is the update **

**PeanutCullen: Jail is not fun, so here is the next chapter.**

**LupinxBabe1993: I'm glad you like it **

_

* * *

_

_Bella_

I got out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes Alice had left me. My hands shook as I tried to do up the white blouse. I stepped into Edward's bedroom hesitantly. I wasn't sure if he was there, or if this was all some twisted nightmare.

He was lying across his couch, staring intently at the ceiling. He looked up as I entered the room. He held out a hand for me to come and join him, but I stayed near the bathroom door. If I touched him he might disappear, and I would be left alone again. And if this was real it would be absolute torture to touch him only to have him leave again. It was safer near the door.

His hand dropped and I saw regret flash behind his eyes. He stood and approached me slowly and I was engulfed in his sweet scent. I shrank down to the floor as he neared and covered my eyes. I heard him kneel in front of me.

I'd missed him.

I'd missed him so much but now he was here in front of I couldn't bear to look at him. He didn't want me. He was going to leave again.

"Bella?" He said softly. "Look at me, Bella, please," I looked up, unable to deny him anything.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

His ochre colored eyes were startlingly close, his body practically leaning into mine. I covered my eyes again. He was going to leave, and this time it would be even more painful as I had let myself look at him, think of him, and envision his lips on mine. I felt his hands cover mine and pull them gently away. My muscles felt like jelly at his touch. I kept my eyes screwed shut and I heard him sigh, his cool breath fanning my face.

"Why won't you look at me? Do you hate me that much?" his voice sounded so lost. I wanted to open my eyes and shower his face with kisses, but that would hurt me. And he wouldn't want me too. I'm not good for him, he said it himself. So I kept control and whispered softly, I knew he would hear me anyway.

"Because you'll leave again."

He was silent. So silent I thought he was gone.

Then I felt his hands of my face, tracing my cheeks, my nose, dancing over my eyelids. His fingers brushed my lips delicately. His touch was so gentle, so smooth. I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing. His glorious chuckle echoed round the room and I felt myself reveling in it. I opened my eyes hesitantly, still wondering how much it would hurt when he disappeared again.

He was still sitting there, his hands gliding down my arms, sending shivers down my spine, until his large hands rested above mine. His eyes were focused on mine and I felt lost in their depths. I saw pain, worry, regret and guilt in them. They didn't matter right now though. All that mattered was that Edward was near me.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but I hope its sweet. Please review they make me so happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward_

My angel stared back at me, her eyes muddied by fear and grief. She seemed so fragile as she sat in front of me, her pale skin marred by dark rings under her eyes. I sighed inwardly. What had I done? I had left her, broken her, and now I was with her again she feared me. She hadn't even wanted to look at me.

"_Because you'll leave again."_

Would I? Could I leave again? I didn't think so. Not now I in her presence again. Not now I knew someone wanted to hurt her. Her skin had been so smooth and warm under my touch. She had blushed just like she had then. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, her knees drawn up as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"I won't leave," I murmured to her. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"You've said that before," She hissed, anger dripping from every word, "You told me you'd stay with me. But you left. That phrase means nothing coming from you," Tears dripped from her eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

I flinched at her words. I struggled to come up with something to say, something to comfort her, to reassure her. To convince her I love her as much as I ever did.

"I know," I replied helplessly. She looked at me, the anger in her eyes fading at my forlorn voice.

"Why?" she asked. I looked at her questioningly, unsure what she was asking. "Why did you come back?"

"You were in danger," I replied, "and it was because I had left,"

"So it was guilt?" she countered. I opened my mouth to reply but she held a finger to my lips, "I know it is in your nature to feel guilty about things, but Edward you can't blame yourself. I'm a danger magnet remember? So you can't just come rushing back because of guilt."

I stared at her, incredulous. Did she honestly think that I came back because of guilt? Doesn't she realize how much I love her? How much we all love her? I remembered the thoughts of my family as I led a silent Bella towards them.

Their joy and relief that she was safe.

Their anger that she was hurt.

I gazed at her sadly, my sweet broken angel, and I knew it was time to make the lie right.

_Bella_

"Do you honestly think I came back because of guilt?" he asked me, his beautiful eyes searching mine intently. I nodded. It was the only explanation. He left me, he didn't want me. So why else would he come back? He shook his head, his bronze hair brushing lightly against his forehead. I wanted to reach out and touch it, to trace his face like he had mine, but I kept my hands still, watching his every movement. He was going to leave again, and I wanted to memorize every detail of his face.

"You're wrong," he told me.

"What other reason is there?" I asked, scared and hopeful at the same time.

"I came back because I love you." He looked at me as he said it, his eyes showing nothing but care and affection. I couldn't reply. This couldn't be true. Then I realized why.

"I'm dreaming," I said confidently. Shock registered on Edward's face, and I struggled not to laugh at him.

"It explains everything." I continued, "Such as why you're here, what you just said and why I can't remember getting to where you found me. It's because I'm having a very convoluted and wishful dream."

Edward's musical laugh answered me. I felt it wrap around me and engulf me in warmth. I had forgotten how much I loved his laugh, how good and joyful it sounded.

"How can I convince you you're not dreaming?" he asked finally. He lifted me from the floor and laid me down on the couch, our bodies pressed together. I shivered at the contact, and not from the cold. He brushed my hair out my eyes and traced my lips again. I closed my eyes, half hoping I was dreaming and yet wishing this was real.

His lips touched mine softly, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. His cool lips touched mine hungrily, his sweet breath entering mouth as I gasped. I entwined my hands in his hair, just like I always had, feeling how soft it was against my hands. His arms held me to him until we broke away so I could breathe. I gazed at him, knowing I was awake, ecstatic that this was real. I felt a question burn on my tongue, and I knew asking it might destroy the feeling of euphoria, but I had to ask.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I thought that's what would be best for you," he whispered, laying a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I thought that you being around vampires all the time was bad for you, and I was denying you the right to live a normal life, a happy one, not one where you could be killed at anytime. I hoped you'd move on, that being human would allow you to heal," I opened my mouth to speak, but he laid a finger on my lips, just as I had done to him.

"I was wrong, and I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Every second we were apart all I could think of was you. Everyone was miserable, in such a short amount of time you had become part of the family and everyone loved you. I never stopped loving you for a single second. Leaving you was the hardest and most painful thing I have ever done." He propped his head up on his elbow, staring down at me as I watched him with wide eyes, afraid that speaking would ruin this spell.

"But how could you believe me?" He accused, "After the millions of times I told you how much I loved you how could you believe me when I told you such a wicked thing?"

"Because I believe everything you say," I replied softly, "Everything you say I take as complete truth, because I believed you'll never lie to me," I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself closer, "I never once stopped loving you either," I whispered into his chest.

His arms secured me to him, and I sensed rather than saw his smile. His chest vibrated as he hummed my lullaby, and I fell asleep in his arms.

I was whole again.

_Edward_

I held her in my arms, humming her lullaby as she slept. She couldn't remember what had happened. She had no idea what had happened to her, where she had been, how she got there, who took her. If I asked her, what would happen? I knew trauma victims often blocked out the memory of it, but I also knew that the memories would come back bit by bit. She would remember slowly, and when she did everyone would be there for her, giving her the support she would need.

"Edward," I heard her mumble.

I smiled, whole once more with the angel in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight etc etc.**

**Three chapters in one day! I got so may reviews I decided to keep writing. **

**Special thanks to ClareQ857 who gave me the idea for this chapter. You are awesome.**

* * *

_Rosalie_

Bella and my brother were upstairs, being reunited and affirming their love for one another once more.

She couldn't remember what had happened.

No one made a sound, only listened to Bella sleeping as Edward hummed her lullaby.

When Bella had come out of that building she had looked so small, her eyes empty. I distinctly remembered her eyes from before we left. Her emotions always showed, whether it be amusement or annoyance, the emotions were always there. She looked empty, a husk, void of any spirit or emotion. It was like part of her had died.

Alice and I had noticed the bruises on her arms, and when we had helped her get out of the clothes she was in for her shower, we saw the cuts and dark marks over her chest and stomach. Her legs were in no better shape. We didn't know what had happened her to her, but we knew it wasn't pleasant.

Anger raced through me at the thought. Without me realizing it I had come to care for Bella. She was important to me. A sister.

She was family.

_Emmett_

I could see Rose was thinking deeply, as was everyone. No one talked or moved, the absolute stillness in the room was creepy even to me. I wasn't thinking about that though. Someone had hurt my little sister, and in turn had hurt the entire family.

I had hated seeing Bella so empty.

I wanted my little sister back. The one who laughed at my jokes, the one who blushed at the top of a hat. I wanted her back, just like I wanted Edward to be happy again.

I held Rose tightly to me, plotting ways to harm anyone who threatened my brother and sister.

_Carlisle_

I didn't know the nature of her physical injuries, but I knew her emotional ones must have been great. She had said she didn't know what had happened, which meant something terrible had happened for her to block it out. I looked around at my children, seeing how they were reacting to their little sister's plight. Emmett looked angry, although he was trying to control it for Jasper's sake, who was wincing every now and then. Alice was quiet, her normal bouncy self completely still and she analyzed something in her mind. Rosalie was thoughtful, as though something great had just occurred to her. Lastly I looked at my beautiful wife, who looked close to tears. I knew Esme considered Bella a daughter, I did as well.

It was remarkable the change a single human girl had bought about.

_Alice_

Why hadn't I seen it? Although Edward had forbidden me to look for Bella's future I still had. Why hadn't I seen Bella being taken? Was it possible for someone to block my sight? I sighed, remembering the marks over Bella's body. My best friend had been hurt, and I could have prevented it.

But I hadn't. I'd failed.

Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back, comforting me. I knew he felt guilty as well, that he blamed himself for Edward leaving Bella. Bella could have told him not to be so ridiculous, and I knew she would if his guilt ever became obvious.

I tried to look for Bella's future now, to see if there would be any further attacks. It was a blank. I couldn't see anything, but I could sense something dancing out of reach. It was there I was sure, I just couldn't see it.

It was annoying.

_Jasper_

Everyone was highly strung, their emotions playing across my nerves.

There was the anger everyone was feeling.

The relief.

The joy.

The guilt.

And the puzzlement.

Each emotion was strong and I was having trouble blocking them out. The memory of Bella in that room wasn't helping either. I couldn't help but think that all this was my fault. If I had had better control then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have attacked Bella, and Edward wouldn't have decided to leave.

The past few months had been painful, feeling everyone's depression over leaving Bella behind. I thought that the pain Edward had been feeling was the worst I had ever sensed.

I was wrong.

In that room Bella's emotions had practically been screaming in pain. There was so much grief it was like being trapped in a cyclone of wailing voices, each one venting their own thousand years worth of pain. Now she was here there were other emotions. I sensed her terror, her confusion, her pain. Each emotion was strong and they would change so quickly. I winced with every single one. Then she fell asleep and I sensed nothing but a calmness settling over her and Edward. I relaxed inwardly, relieved that her tornado of emotion was over.

We all sat in silence, each one of us analyzing our own thoughts. It was a comfortable silence, only occasionally charged with a strong emotion, the calmness from Bella and Edward wrapping around us all.

That was until I sensed acute fear.

And Bella screamed.

* * *

**Still no one knows who it was! I will reveal all at some point, but you'll have to wait for Bella's memories to return. The answer lies with them.**

**In the mean time....**

**Who do you think is the culprit?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i'm sure you get the idea.**

* * *

_Bella_

_It was dark. I couldn't see. Couldn't hear. I felt cold, like I was sitting next to a freezer. I dimly felt something tug at my arm, making fall onto to my side. _

_A searing pain penetrated the dark .The smell of blood reached me, and nausea clouded my brain. My arm burned as I felt something brush against the wound, confusion overwhelming the nausea. _

_Then I realized. _

_The cold was the body of a vampire._

_And the vampire was lapping up my bloodlike a cat with cream._

_I screamed, thrashing, trying to get away, to stop them. I was scared, so so scared. Why was this happening? Who was it? It wasn't one of the Cullens, and there were no other vampires in town._

_Panicked screams ripped through me. The dark lifted for a moment and I saw familiar faces and blood red eyes._

"Bella!"

Edward's face stared down at me, his hands resting on my shoulders. Behind him I could see his family, all wearing similar expressions of worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"You started screaming love," Edward replied. I nodded dumbly, trying to expel the lingering feeling of fear.

"Why are you so afraid?" Jasper asked quietly, kneeling beside me. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember," I lied.

They looked at me and knew I was lying. Hurt flashed through Edward's eyes, but Rosalie looked at me critically before speaking.

"You should probably go home, you've been gone for at least a week," My eyes widened slightly, and my mouth formed a slight 'o'.

"A week?" I repeated dumbly, "How come I've been gone for a week?" I almost shouted.

Rosalie shrugged and refused to say more as a new thought occurred to me.

"Charlie! If I've been gone for a week he must be so worried,"

"He's okay," Carlisle reassured me, "It seems your friends in La Push said you were staying with them as they searched for you," I sighed with relief before tensing again.

"Do they know I'm okay?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say you're 'okay'" I heard Alice mumble quietly, not meaning for me to hear. I ignored her, swinging my legs off the couch as Edward steadied me.

"Then I have to go see them and Charlie." I said. They looked at me carefully, each one assessing my capability to get home safely.

"Look," I began, trying to be diplomatic, "Charlie won't believe I'm at the reservation forever, and eventually Jacob is going to come here, so I have to go see them both before anything bad happens,"

They nodded reluctantly, Edward picking me up and running me out to his Volvo. He settled me into the passenger seat before sliding in the driver's side.

I felt a strange sense of de ja vu at the situation, but didn't think about it too much. We drove to Charlie's in silence, both of us content in the other's presence. I felt safe for once, I felt like I had been in danger for a long time. We stopped outside of Charlie's and I took a deep breath before moving to open the door.

Edward caught my arm, forcing me to look at him. He assessed me for a long moment, before lightly brushing his lips across my forehead. My heart fluttered at the light touch.

"Breathe Bella," he chuckled, releasing me as I relearned how to breathe. I fumbled with the door, almost falling as I stepped out. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. It never ceased to amaze me how fast he could move. He took my hand and led me up to the porch.

"Be careful okay?"

"I will," I assured him, before entering the house. I looked behind me, but Edward and the Volvo were gone. I felt alone and vulnerable.

"Charlie?" I called before entering the kitchen. There was no reply.

I glanced round the room, a scene flashing across my mind.

"_What is it?" I asked, turning away again, getting ready to prepare Charlie's dinner._

_Their hand grabbed mine and turned me to face them. It was a violent action, and I realized far too late the kind of danger I was in. I was but a human, and they were many times stronger than me. There was nothing I could do as they led me out of the kitchen and into the hall, leading me towards the door. I knew I should have felt afraid, but all I could feel was relief. A certainty that I wasn't going to live on the Earth much longer. _

My mind returned to the kitchen and I sank slowly to my knees. I knew that had been a memory, and my mind filed it between leaving school and Edward finding me. What else had I forgotten? Who had it been? Their face had been hazy and I couldn't focus on it at all. What I could remember looked male. A man had taken me somewhere? But why? What had I done? I got up slowly, using the table for support. I scribbled a note for Charlie, telling him I'd left something in La Push and would be back soon. I grabbed my keys and started my truck, finding comfort in the engine's roar. **(AN: I was going to stop here but I decided to be nice)**

—X—

As I parked outside Jacob's I saw Billy staring at me with relief. I hurried towards the house, wanting to be surrounded by its familiar walls. I was surprised when Billy hugged me, but I returned it, touched by his gesture.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked when he released me.

"He's with Quil and Embry looking for you," Billy replied, looking at me with his piercing eyes. "Where have you been Bella?" His tone was almost accusing.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "I know I was in Seattle, but I don't know," Billy looked at me critically.

"I'll call Sam," he said eventually, "He'll call Jacob back." I relaxed slightly, happy at the prospect of Jacob being back soon. I yawned involuntarily, and Billy gave me a ghost of a smile.

"Go to Jake's room and get some sleep," he told me. "You need it,"

With that he turned to the baseball game on the TV and I did as I was told, sleep dragging me under as soon as I shut my eyes.

_They locked me into the passenger seat and went around to the driver's side. I could have run then, but I knew that they were quick and would catch me in no time. I also knew I would probably fall. So I stayed still and waited for them to start the engine and take me away._

_The scene changed and I was sitting in a room, my wrist bound with a rope, fastening me to a post. A man came towards me, checking my ties and leaving me food before exiting the room. I thought I was alone, but a rush of air alerted me to the presence of others._

_The memory changed and I saw the dream from earlier, felt the pain and heard my blood being sucked from a wound. The scene repeated, over and over until I thought that was all I would ever see. The dark lifted and I saw the pair of red eyes watching me. I realized there were two of them, and I wasn't going to die anytime soon. I tried to struggle, the pain becoming intense. The one drinking from me backhanded my face, whilst the other forced me to be still. The first lifted her head from my arm and ran her hands down my legs, hard pinches leaving harsh bruises against my skin._

_The one holding me was male, and his eyes roamed my body. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. A quick conversation followed and the woman left. Her face was hazy and I couldn't make out any details._

_The male vampire crouched in front of me, fear freezing my muscles, and all I could do was watch him with my eyes as he ran his hands down my chest, going lower and lower._

I forced myself awake.

My memories were returning, and with them came a sense of shame, humiliation and self loathing.

Ignorance was truly bliss.

* * *

**So some of her memories have returned. Poor Bella. **

**So....**

**Please keep those guesses and reviews coming, you all brighten up my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I know it's short but it's very important!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled out of Jake's bed, eager to see if he was home yet. The memories were still fresh in my mind, and I knew Jacob would chase them away.

When I entered the living room I was immediately assaulted with hugs. It looked like the whole pack had come to see me.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked when I could breathe, a smile on my lips despite the nightmares.

"Just a few hours," Sam replied.

"It looked like you needed the sleep," Embry told me.

Billy's house was straining at the seams so we all went out side, surrounding my and Jake's tree on the beach.

When they asked what had happened I told them what I had told Billy, I wasn't ready to talk about the dreams yet, but I added one other detail.

"Then Edward came and saved me." I looked at their faces, trying to gauge their reactions. Only Sam's face remained neutral, the others had expressions of shock or outrage. Paul was visibly trembling until Sam reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are they all back?" Sam asked quietly. I nodded.

"No wonder you smell so bad," Quil tried to joke, but his smile quailed when met with Jake's stern glare.

"How did they know where to find you?" Jacob said, "How did they even know you were in danger?"

"I don't know. I'm assuming Alice got a vision of it," I replied.

Paul snorted.

"Yeah right. The leeches probably staged the whole thing, acting like they saved you so you wouldn't hate them." He said derisively, his voice alerted something in me, a memory just out of reach. I brushed it aside as I leapt to the Cullens' defence.

"Why would they do that?" I demanded, "And if they were going to do such a thing why do something so bad I blocked it, when they know that trauma related memories return with time?"

Paul met my glare with one of his own.

"They're _bloodsuckers_." He pronounced slowly. "They don't have souls," he said it like it explained everything.

I looked at the others in the pack, seeing nothing but agreement in their faces. Anger boiled beneath my skin as I walked away, back to my truck.

I sat there for a few minutes, the memory of being placed inside it surfacing in my mind.

I focused on their face as I started the engine and drove back towards Edward. It was familiar and male. His face was dark like his eyes. _They weren't red._ I realised. Someone had taken me and then handed me over to vampires. As I thought of this the face in my mind sharpened, their features coming in to focus.

My truck screeched to a halt at the figure in the road. Their face was the same one I had remembered. The face belonging to My Captor. My body was paralyzed as they walked up to my door. I could only watch helplessly as they moved my body across the seat. This scene was familiar. There was no point in running, no point in even trying, I would fail and most likely hurt myself.

I could do nothing as Paul drove me out of Forks.

* * *

**You like? You hate?**

**Personally I hate Paul, maybe because he's a slob and has anger issues.**

**Please review they make me high!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: same as last time.**

**So I'm doing this is school, which is probably a bad thing, but hey.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Bella should have been back by now. I knew those _dogs_ were important to her, but I couldn't stop worrying.

What if she got taken again? What if she didn't come back?

Thoughts and questions stormed through my mind as I paced in my room.

_Dude, _chill! Jasper thought-yelled at me.

"Sorry," I muttered as I flopped onto the couch. I couldn't help but worry. Maybe she went back to Charlie's.

As I walked through the living room to get to the door, Alice got a vision.

_Bella was in a dirty room, two vampires towering over her._

I hissed at it. I ran out of the house, only to be confronted by two wolves. The rest of my family hurried out, and Carlisle moved forward to speak to them. By their thoughts I recognized the black one as Sam Uley, and the russet wolf as Jacob. It he was here, where was Bella?

"What have we done to earn this visit?" Carlisle asked.

"Where is Paul?" I translated Sam's question.

"He's not here," Rosalie answered, "What would we want with a _mutt?_"

"The same reason you took Bella," was Jacob's reply, "blood." I growled at his suggestion that we had hurt Bella. None of us would.

"We all have golden eyes," Carlisle replied calmly, "so we have not had any human blood."

Sam grumbled at this as Jacob asked a new question.

"Where's Bella?" I continued to translate.

"We don't know," I replied softly. Jacob growled and ran into the trees to change back. He came out wearing a pair of shorts; he stood next to Sam, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he demanded.

"We assumed she was with you," Alice replied, unruffled by Jacob's tone. That might have something to do with Jasper's ability though.

"Well she's not,"

"And neither is Paul it would seem," Jasper added.

"Why do you think we have him?" Emmett asked, his thoughts going in a direction I had also considered.

"Paul phased and called to Quil, who was on patrol," Jacob answered. "He was cut off, but he managed to say _leeches_ before we lost him."

"And the only vampires around are us," finished Rosalie.

"What if Paul took Bella?" Emmett suggested. I looked at my families thoughts and saw they saw it was unlikely but there weren't any other answers right now. Jacob and Sam were denying it completely, but I could hear Jacob considering Paul not phasing for a week, and his odd behaviour. He remembered Paul's suggestion that we took Bella, and thought it could be a set up. Sam was beginning to think along those lines as well.

"Well," Jacob started, "If it was Paul, and I'm not saying it was, what are we going to do?"

Sam's thoughts were clear.

"We find them, and Paul must face Pack punishment," I translated for Jacob, who nodded. It was surprising how angry Sam was with his subordinate. The pack considered Bella one of them, so Paul had committed treason against the pack with his attack on Bella. Jacob was thinking how fragile Bella looked, and rage began to grow as he trembled. He turned abruptly and ran into the woods to phase.

"We will help you find her," Sam told us all through me, just as Jacob returned in his wolf form.

"Where did Paul call from?" Carlisle asked, hoping for some indication of where Bella disappeared.

_Near the road to Forks, just on the borderline. _

"Do we have permission to cross the border to find her scent?" Jasper asked. Sam nodded his large head, and we all ran into the woods.

**BPOV**

_I woke alone. My entire body hurt, in between my legs most of all. That pain was the proof of what had happened. I had mercifully blacked out when his fingers had entered me. I small mercy, but one I was grateful for. My wrist was still tied but no one was with me. I was trying to summon the energy to untie it when the door opened. _

_My heart sank, expecting to see the monster of last night. _

_It wasn't him. It was my dear and beautiful angel._

Freezing water soaked my clothes. I shivered from the cold and from the memories. I now knew what had happened in the week I had been held captive. Paul had taken me from my house, driven me to Seattle and handed me over to vampires. The vampires had bled me from knife wounds, and drank from the many cuts scattered over my body like a macabre 'dot-to-dot' puzzle. One of them had violated me, and then Edward had found me.

I knew the what and the how.

Now I wanted to know the why.

"Good, you're awake,"

I looked up to see the same room I had seen in my memories. I was back where I started, tied to a post. Both wrists this time. I tugged lightly at the rope, but the knots wouldn't budge. In front of me stood two vampires. One I recognized immediately and my stomach felt tight with fear. I didn't know the other. He was large like Emmett, and he stood there with a smug grin on his face, his eyes roving my bound form. He licked his lips and I paled, shrinking back against the post. He was the one who had touched me. I looked past the two vampires and saw Paul, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, pleased with the steadiness in my voice.

Victoria laughed.

"Because he has to," she purred, curling next to me, her mouth near my ear. "If he didn't, Felix would call his masters to kill them all. Paulie had to give you to us or face the destruction of his pack," she laughed with genuine delight as Paul looked on, face void of any emotion.

"They are your masters as well, Victoria," Felix told her. He had yet to remove his eyes from my chest.

"Don't I know it," she muttered sullenly, before smiling again. "Well, at least I get to make Edward suffer," she stood and walked up to Paul, Felix turning away from me reluctantly to follow her, sliding behind Paul.

Paul stiffened, a growl forming in his throat. He was outnumbered and maybe outmatched. I'd never seen him fight, but I know Victoria was deadly. I had no doubt that Felix was just as cold.

A sickening snap filled the room.

I hadn't seen what had occurred, but I saw the aftermath. Paul slumped onto the floor, his head twisted to face upwards. His glazed eyes were the last thing I saw before Felix knocked me unconscious.

**EPOV**

The scent trail led us back to the grimy room. Jacob, Quil, Emmett and I ran to where Paul's scent was strongest. There was a hint of Bella in it, so we knew she was with him.

The door was locked but no match for Emmett, who had simply ran through it in his haste. We found Paul and Quil phased immediately, howling his grief. Jacob trembled lightly, but calmed down before his wolf form took over. Bella wasn't here, but we knew she had been. Pinned to the post was a note.

My movements were mechanical as I reached for it. I'd had Bella in my arms again and now she was gone, taken from me.

I wanted to know why.

_The Cullens,_

_We have Bella. You have no need to worry about her well being, we will take good care of her. She is currently in Volterra, but we won't harm her yet._

_Come and see us or she will die. You have three days to get here. If you are not here in three days we shall assume you do not want her, and we will take her for ourselves. _

_Signed_

_Aro._

* * *

**Does this clear up any confusion? If not PM me and I'll answer your questions. Better yet, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guess what I did yesterday.**

**I WENT TO GO SEE TWILIGHT AND IT WAS AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: me no own.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared at the letter, uncomprehending what I was seeing. The whole family was with me now, as well as Sam and Jacob. The other members of the Pack had left with Paul's body. It had taken us a day to find Bella, and now she was gone. The Volturi had her. They had been behind this the whole time, I didn't how Paul had been involved, but I forgave him. No one could stand against the Volturi. They knew what made you tick, and would use your deepest fears, your closest loves, against you. They would coerce and bribe and manipulate you into submission and eternal servitude to them.

"Sam, Jacob," I said quietly, surprised at the steadiness in my voice, "You should go to your pack,"

"No! Bella needs help," Jacob cried.

"So does your pack," Carlisle replied, "They are in mourning right now, and will need you to guide them. We will get Bella back,"

Sam looked at us for a long minute, his dark eyes mirroring his thoughts, calm and calculating. He knew there was a high chance Bella was already dead, and he wasn't going to risk the lives of his pack for a dead girl. I nodded briefly, to show I understood. Sam took Jacob's arm and led him away. He didn't want to leave. I knew he loved Bella, and would do anything to keep her safe, but Sam was his Alpha, and he would follow Sam.

"Well now what?" Rosalie asked, her thoughts uncharacteristically focused on Bella. She wanted to help this human girl she hated, a notion she couldn't understand.

"Alice?" I asked. She nodded, and her eyes glazed over as she searched for Bella's future. It was blank. There was nothing there. Like Bella was dead.

I shook my head to dispel such thoughts; I refused to even consider the possibility. My angel was going to be with me forever, I knew that after she had slept in my arms again. She can't have been taken away from me, not when I had just found her again.

"She's fine Edward," Alice told me, "It could be someone else blocking my power. It could be anything," I nodded in agreement, optimism taking over for once.

"We have two days to get to Volterra," Carlisle said, "which won't be too hard. Bella's probably there already, so we will need to hurry," Everyone nodded. I could hear in their thoughts that they wanted her back, safe and sound. Whether they had realized it or not, Bella had become family, and if Carlisle had taught us anything it was that we protect Family.

—X—

It had taken us a day to swim across the Atlantic. We now stood on the coast of France. Alice had found us new clothes swiftly, her trusty credit cards miraculously surviving. We only had one day left to get to Volterra. We ran swiftly, even Emmett who was the slowest of us all. A day to get to Central Italy. To a human it would be an impossible task, but I refused to despair. I wasn't human, and I wanted back what was mine. The last line from Bella's original letter burned in my pocket.

_I love you. I always have loved you and I always will, no matter how you feel._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Bella_

* * *

**Short, but this is really a filler chap, because the Cullens need to be travelling to Volterra for the story to work.**

**Please review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Twilight. **

**It's Christmas Eve! **

**I actually forgot it was earlier :P**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly; loathe giving up the calming numbness that accompanies unconsciousness. The floor was cold beneath me, and my wrists were no longer tied. My head ached, and black spots danced across my vision as my eyes finally opened, forcing me to see the scene in front of me.

I was in a circular room, made entirely of grey stone. I couldn't see a door, so I assumed it was behind me. I could make out a cluster of people near three throne-like chairs, all too enraptured with conversation to notice my open eyes. They were wearing robes, decorated with color. They were all beautiful in an eerie way. I knew what they were from that, even if I hadn't seen their eyes. They were red.

I sat up slowly, noticing that I lay directly on top of a drain, my mind calmly assessing what it must be used for. My movement must have alerted them to me, because they all fell silent, each going deathly still as they took in my appearance.

I was in the same clothes I was wearing in Seattle, although they were now torn and slightly dirty. I wondered briefly what had caused the damage, shivering at the thought that it could have been Felix. My hair was a mess, and I tried to flatten it down. Something about these people made me want to please them, serve them, and do anything so long as I could be in their presence. I shook my head strongly to clear such thoughts, the movement causing momentary dizziness to overtake me. I shut my eyes to block the image of the dancing walls until it passed.

"We're glad you're awake, Isabella," a soft voice said nearby. I opened my eyes slowly, as if this small time delay could prevent me from seeing whatever was near. A dark haired man kneeled in front of me, holding out his hand. His expression was friendly, his eyes light. His face was familiar, as if I'd seen him from a distance before. I didn't trust him, but I didn't think I could stand without assistance.

I took his hand.

It was smooth and icy to touch. As we rose from the floor I kept my eyes locked with his, looking for any sign that I was about to die. I didn't want death anymore. I just wanted Edward. I hoped he would find me, and yet I also hoped he wouldn't. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know these people meant harm, and would kill anyone who crossed them. The man frowned at our hands, tightening his grip until it was painful. Eventually he dropped it, and motioned to a small, child-like woman to join him. With just a glance towards the man she turned to me, her crimson eyes boring into my brown ones. I wondered briefly what was happening, or supposed to be happening, as the woman's expression changed from concentration to annoyance to hatred. The man chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked away and drifted back towards the group.

"Where am I?" I asked softly. Humans wouldn't have heard me, but the man had no trouble.

"You are in Volterra, Italy. I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi,"

_Aro. _One of the men from Carlisle's painting.

_Volturi._ A voice in a memory, telling me about 'contingency plans'. _You don't irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die._

My heart beat quickened with fear, yet my breathing was controlled.

"Was it you that organized my kidnapping and Paul's murder?" I asked, part of me desperate for answers, and yet another part dreading the truth. Hadn't I learned the hard way that ignorance is truly bliss?

"Murder? You feel sorry for that mutt after what he did?" Aro said incredulously.

"I'll take that as a yes," I muttered, knowing he would and not caring, before I answered, calmly meeting his eyes. "Of course I do. He only handed me over to Victoria so that the pack would be safe. I'm glad he did what he did, otherwise I don't doubt that the pack would no longer exist."

He laughed at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked when he had finished his near hysterical laughter.

"To join us, of course," he smiled kindly at me as horror filled my eyes. "You know too much about this world, and you're only choice is to either join us or die."

"Become a vampire?" I asked, my voice finally beginning to tremble.

"Specifically become Felix's mate. He seems quite taken with you,"

"That's disgusting," I couldn't help saying it. The smile faded from Aro's face, and I was forced to look into his pitiless eyes.

"Perhaps. But you will give us power, especially over the Cullens." My eyes widened. A question formed on my lips, but Aro kept talking. "I know Carlisle is an old friend, but he's family is just too powerful. If I break it, then I can strengthen the Volturi's hold on the vampire world. And you, my dear Isabella, are critical to that. You blocked my ability to see into your mind with a single touch, and Jane's gift of causing pain with a glance. You will be powerful, and making you Felix's mate will seal our hold over you."

"But I love Edward," I protested.

"Love is a human emotion." Aro snapped, "Edward is not human, and therefore cannot possibly love you, because he has no soul." I forced myself not to cry at his words. My entire being protested at his statement, remembering every gentle word and soft caress.

"He won't come for you," Aro continued, "You were just a passing distraction. He only saved you the first time because of guilt. You shouldn't delude yourself any more. Vampires are incapable of love, only lust. Be it for your blood or your body, there is no such thing as love."

The door behind me opened, and Aro left to speak with the newcomer. I could hear nothing of the conversation; I only knew it must be urgent from the new woman's body language. Aro looked behind me and made a single gesture.

"Hello again, Isabella," crooned a deep voice behind me. I knew that voice, even though I had only heard it once. I turned to face the man who wanted me as his mate.

Felix took my arm and led me towards the doors. He nodded to the woman as we passed. She looked at me with envy in her eyes, and I realized she was human. She wanted to join them. I would gladly trade places.

Felix's strides were long, and I was nearly jogging to keep up. He led me through ornate hallways and up delicate looking stairs, a stark contrast to the room I had woken in.

He slowed to a leisurely walk when we had put a large distance between the room and us. It took me a moment to realize he was talking.

"-again. You passed out last time, but that won't happen anymore. You will be mine and mine only. I can touch you as I please, where I please and when I please, mine to make scream," he looked at me with lustful eyes, he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I only got my fingers in before, but after your change I will do what I please with you," I shivered as he straightened. His grip on my arm was painfully tight.

He stopped abruptly, nearly causing me to walk into him. He opened a door and pushed me inside. I took a moment to look at my new surroundings. The room was bare, and the window was barred. I turned to face Felix, only to find him startlingly close. His hands encircled my arms as he leaned towards my neck. My breathing hitched as his teeth scraped the skin. He didn't break it, but it was enough to paralyze me with fear. I had always thought it would be Edward who changed me, but it would be a man I hated. I could only hope he could control himself, so that I still had a chance of seeing my angel again.

* * *

**Unfortunatly this maybe the last update for a while, as I will be going to a place where internet forgot. :(**

**However there will be a computer there, so I will type some more and add the chapters when I get back.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**So......I have returned! With new chapters!**

* * *

**EPOV**

We stood anxiously in the Grand Hall of the Volturi Castle. We had managed to get to Volterra within the three day time limit, although it was now 10 at night of the third day. I prayed they had not gotten impatient and killed Bella already. I distracted myself by listening to thoughts around me, but every mind was occupied with either a recitation or mathematical problems. The only 'open' thoughts were that of my family, and they were all worrying about Bella.

Alice was bouncing on one foot onto the other, trying to catch even a glimpse of Bella's future. It had stayed blank. Jasper was completely tense, our emotions so highly strung it had to be causing him pain, but even through that I could hear him worrying, his own concern adding to his discomfort. There was nothing to be done though, I couldn't calm down, couldn't stop the anger, the terror and the worry raging within me. Esme was fretting as well, her kind thoughts focused completely on Bella. Carlisle was the same, but he was also trying to reassure me with his thoughts at the same time. It didn't work. Emmett and Rosalie were both thinking along the same lines as each other, both planning ways to harm anyone who stood in the way. I was strangely happy with everyone's thoughts, the way they had jumped to save Bella immediately.

A door opened suddenly, breaking the quiet that had settled around us.

A male vampire glided into the room. I recognized him from Carlisle's paintings as Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi, and the one who I was sure had organized Bella's imprisonment.

"Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed walking towards him, "It's lovely to see you!"

Rage rushed through me in waves at his voice. So jubilant to see Carlisle, his thoughts completely open. A snarl ripped through me at what I saw.

_Bella, lying pale and still on a stone floor, her body directly above a drain. A large man bending over her, his eyes dark and hungry. _

The sound alerted Aro to my presence. Carlisle looked at me sharply and shook his head slightly, his thoughts reprimanding me for lack of control.

"Aro," said Carlisle, drawing his attention from me, "Where is Bella?"

"Ahhh, Bella," Aro's voice held regret, and his thoughts were now guarded after my outburst. "I'm so very sorry. Felix couldn't keep control around her and-"

A violent snarl from Alice and I interrupted him. Alice from anger and grief, knowing how the sentence would end. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of memories of Bella, disbelief surging through them. Then finally a deep rooted rage and hatred towards Bella's killer. I had seen it in Aro's mind, I knew his face, knew which monster had drank my love's sweet blood.

"She's dead?" Esme whispered, "My daughter is dead?" Carlisle took her in his arms as Aro nodded sadly.

"Why?" Rosalie asked brokenly, "We got here in time,"

"Felix couldn't resist her blood. I was not present at the time, but I have seen the memories of those there, and I know that everyone felt that Bella should die. She was too dangerous to live, they told me, because she knew far too much."

—X—

**APOV**

Bella was dead.

We were leaving without her.

We stood at the coast of Italy at night, the stars witnessing our grief.

Everyone had been silent since we had left Volterra.

I could think of nothing but Bella, her laugh, her blush, her warmth. The way she would stubbornly refuse to shop, but go along anyway, because she knew it made me happy.

We wouldn't shop together ever again.

I turned to look at everyone, seeing my own pain mirrored on their faces.

Esme faced the loss of two children.

Carlisle lost his son's happiness.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would no longer see their sister.

I had lost my best friend.

Edward was broken.

His eyes were haunted and empty. Half his soul had been ripped away from him, his reason for living stolen.

I didn't know how we would recover from this.

* * *

**He he he!**

**Aro is evil and so am I!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I'm writing a disclaimer it means I own NOTHING :(**

**Everyone was telling me to update soon so here you go! **

**also.......**

**OMG I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS (squeals)**

**thank you thank you thank you**

* * *

**BPOV**

It burnt.

Fire raced through me, scorching, burning, purifying my body of humanity. Felix had bit me and left me to writhe on the floor alone. I had wanted this, so I forced myself not to scream. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of listening to me whimper and plead.

It burnt.

The venom coursed through my veins, spurred on by my dying heart. It was changing me, freezing me in a timeless state. My heart never to beat, my lungs never needing air, never aging, never changing. A body that would watch the world pass, and still remain unchanged, something unnatural. All things changed, even stone. I would become an abomination in nature. Never aging, never changing.

It burnt.

My heart was slowing. The pain intensified as it died. It would never beat again, blood would never warm my skin. I would never feel the hot or the cold truly again. I would never sleep, something Edward said he missed dearly. The pain came to a resounding crescendo as I thought of him. In that moment my heart had stopped.

Never aging.

Never changing.

A Vampire.

* * *

**I know it's really short but I felt Bella's change should be a chapter on its own.**

**Unfortunatly this story is coming to an end.**

**There is one more chapter left and then.........**

**I'M GONNA WRITE A SEQUEL!**

**well, try to anyways. :P**

**the last chapter won't be up tomorow though, I'm going on an all day book hunt! yay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. End of.**

**last chap last chap!**

**BPOV**

The pain died with my heart, but the venom gave me new life, despite it being born in pain and fire. Thirst raged in the back of my throat, but I forced it away, examining new details of my body. My skin was pale and cold. I knew it was cold to a human anyway. To me it felt almost warm, normal. Natural. My vision was sharp, picking out every individual crack and blemish in the stone. I could hear heavy footsteps nearing me through the walls. I stood gingerly, human habit cautioning me not to fall, even though vampiric grace prevented it.

The door opened as though it had been shut for a long time, slowly and with much noise. Felix stood in the opening, taking in my disheveled and ripped clothing. I had refused to scream, but I had needed some outlet for the agony. My clothes had suffered the brunt of it. Felix's eyes never left my body, taking in each new curve and every patch of pale skin revealed. His eyes darkened with undisguised lust, and although my stomach no longer worked, it made me feel distinctly nauseous.

"Aro is waiting for you," he said after a while.

I forced myself to walk past him, to not think of the vile things he had said and done to me whilst human, forcing myself to prove I didn't fear him. His arm snaked round and groped my ass as I passed. I shuddered at his touch, making him laugh. So much for that idea.

I walked in silence, following Felix along a dimply remembered path. Instead of going to the room I remembered though, we entered a large chamber, filled with bright colors of royalty. Ornate thrones stood on a dais, all but one of them occupied. Aro stood as we entered, glee plastered across his face. The other two men I recognized as Marcus and Caius. My human memories were not clear, but they were distinct enough that I could remember most things. Marcus looked bored, his eyes limp and lifeless, as if he'd seen too much, borne too much, and was now tired of existing. Caius looked at me with contempt, dislike pouring off me in waves. He would prefer to see me truly dead.

"My dear, you must be thirsty," Aro said as we approached him. Felix hung back, focusing all the attention on me.

"I won't drink human blood," I said it firmly, bravely even. I knew it was true, blood was distasteful to me, the smell nauseating as a human, it would be worse with me newly enhanced senses.

"You hope to live on animal blood?" Caius asked me sharply, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes," I answered, my voice strong as I faced three of the oldest vampires in the world.

"I see," Aro mused, "You wish to be a _vegetarian_ vampire?" I nodded, how many times would I have to repeat myself? "In that case you should go hunting after this meeting is over, Felix shall accompany you," I tried not to flinch at the thought, and forced myself to ask the next questions.

"Where's Edward?"

Aro laughed.

"Why, Isabella, he's at home with his family. Why should he be anywhere near here?"

His words hit me like ice water. He wasn't here? He hadn't come to save me? Didn't he love me?

"You see, Isabella?" Aro was in front of me, I hadn't seen him move, his hands cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. "You meant nothing to him. It was just lust masquerading as love, nothing more. You believe that vampires are capable of love? Vampires have mates so that they can satisfy a need, nothing more. You meant nothing to him,"

_Nothing._

Aro had voiced my worst fear, had breathed life into my deepest insecurities. I was _nothing_, a _distraction_, someone to 'satisfy a need'. Despite how much I love Edward I nothing but a passing fancy, something to pass the time. I started to sob uncontrollably, no tears coming forth. My heart that had been pieced back together shattered again, revealing just how fragile it truly was.

"Go, hunt," Aro told me, his voice faint, as though it was reaching across a great distance. He turned away and Felix led me from that room.

We left and I hunted in the woods that surrounded Volterra, Felix's eyes watching me constantly. When I was done he pounced, his mouth fastened on mine, his tongue forcing entry. His hands grabbed at my skin, his movements clumsy with need.

As he touched me with his vile hands a wave of numbness washed over me. I sank into the unfeeling deep cold, my consciousness, spirit, everything that made me _me,_ drawing the numbness around me like a blanket, walling myself in against further pain. It was like falling into a deep sleep, only wanting to dream.

_Edward._

* * *

**And that's it!**

**I will post a sequel, that I promise. **

**So...... do you like/hate the ending?**

**Thank you to absolutely everyone and anyone who reviewed or added me to their alerts/favs.**

**You are all awesome**

* * *


	15. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL!!!!!**

**The sequel is up! Yeah!**

**Its called **_**Doll**_** and you can find it on my profile.**

**I will also be writing a sequel to _Angela_ but I haven't started it yet, sorry.**

**Anyways please check out my profile for other stories I have written.**

**:D**


	16. What should I write next?

**What should I write next?**

**I've nearly finished writing **_**Healing**_** and I want to know what you think I should write now. There is a poll on my profile for you to vote on, and the list of stories and their summaries as well as a short preview are there as well. But I'm also posting them here as well.**

**Please vote and let me know you're opinion because I value it greatly**

**Much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**

**Twilight:**

**· Rogue: Sequel to Angela. Angela has full control of her powers. She and her sisters are tracking a rogue witch, who wants to take over the supernatural races. [T]**

10 years on from Forks and I'm now a fully fledged witch. I gained control; I use my magick like a well used muscle. It was in my nature now, exhilarating and terrifying, a delicious mix of awe and fear. I'm still staying with Fiamma and Aqua, and we are now in Toronto, Canada, hiding in the big city. I heard the sound of burning rubber out in the drive way and knew Fiamma had returned. She never went anywhere quietly. She had been enrolling us all in school.

Tomorrow the torture of education would begin anew for me, but today was my own. And I planned to spend it in peace. If only I was so lucky.

**· Number 46 Beach Lane: 'Something about the dead house was calling me, like someone buried alive screaming for rescue.' [T]**

Number 46 Beach Lane was empty. It had been empty for years, not even a stick of furniture occupied its four walls. The garden was bare and the grass was dead. No one entered it. No one even looked at it. It was if Number 46 Beach Lane did not exist in their reality, their eyes gliding smoothly from number 45 to number 47. So why was I staring at the spot everyone else ignored? Maybe I'm just odd, but something about that dead house was calling me, like someone buried alive screaming for rescue.

**· The Great Duke of Klute: The Duke of Klute rules humanity, except for a small band of rebels growing stronger and stronger. AHAU [T/M]**

The Great Duke of Klute is a very distinguished man. Or so I'm told. I'd never met him. Never even seen him. In person or on TV, I had never once laid eyes on my ruler. He had originated from the city of Klute, but is now the Great Duke over us all. He ruled with an iron fist, but no one would tell me who he was, except that the Great Duke of Klute is a very distinguished man. I'd been told that by Mom, then Dada, then my Aunts and Uncles. They all said the same. It would be comical if it didn't have such an ominous ring to it. I'd heard my friends all ask the same thing, and we all got the same answer. The Great Duke of Klute is a very distinguished man.

**· My Magician: Continuation of One-shot. Bella's and Edward's relationship flourishes but Bella's old boyfriend come back and he wants Bella. [M]**

I woke up slowly in an unfamiliar room, wrapped in a warm blanket of arms and legs. I searched for some twinge of regret but there was none. The thought struck me as a bit odd; I had just had sex with a stranger for crying out loud! But there was no regret, just a sense of peace as I watched the beautiful man sleep beside me.

**· Finding A Home: Bella comes from a neglectful home. Her mother sells her to a travelling carnival where she is put in Edward's care. AHAU [M/T]**

He looked at me with his cold eyes, assessing me in 20 seconds. His gaze was frank and impersonal, but something lurked beneath the surface. Something dangerous.

"May I say good bye?" I asked quietly, not wishing to offend the man who was now my caretaker.

"Be quick," he replied briskly, walking away swiftly towards a group of caravans. I turned to my sister beside me.

"Alice you remember what you have to do right?" I whispered urgently, shooting glances at the woman who gave me life.

"Yes," she murmured with tears running down her face. I glanced behind me to see James waling back with another man.

"I'll find you, promise," I assured her hurriedly, watching hopelessly as Renee led her away from me. I turned to the men behind me, taking in the stranger's appearance.

"This is Edward," James told me, "He'll be taking care of you,"

**· Mutt Hunt: Women of the Otherworld/Twilight. Elena and Clay are on a mutt hunt. Trouble arises when they meet Bella. New Moon AU [T]**

"Bella!" Charlie called from the living room as I entered the house. I made my way to him, carrying the groceries. I stopped when two pairs of unfamiliar eyes looked towards me. I turned to Charlie and sighed.

"They staying for dinner too?" I asked, divvying up my cooking in my head.

"Yeah, that okay Bells?"

"Sure," I replied, "I'll call Jake and get him to pick up some extras," I turned back to the visitors then, both of him were watching me speculatively. "Hi I'm Bella,"

"Elena," said the woman, "And this is Clayton,"

**Blood and Chocolate:**

**· Be Mine: Continuation of the book. When the Pack moves to Vermont all seems well, but will a shadow of the past destroy it all? [M]**

The look in his eyes was neither human nor wolf, but it was a madness. A madness that had eaten away at him until there was nothing left but this creature born of his own insanity. Vivian looked at him with pity, but soon turned to horror and revulsion when she saw what he had hidden beneath his bed of bones.

**Women of the otherworld**

**· _*Title in progress*_: Chloe and Rae are back at Lyle House, and they are being guarded more than ever. My very warped version of what happens next. [T]**

"How are we supposed to get out?" Rae asked me in a whisper.

"I have no idea," I murmured in reply. We watched warily as the nurses prepared two syringes before making their way over to us. We were bound; there was nothing we could do. The needle stung as it entered, the sedative spreading swiftly and bringing a blessed blackness over my eyes.

"Make sure they don't escape this time," ordered an unfamiliar voice before I was taken under completely.


End file.
